A Second Chance
by A.YamiYugi
Summary: Yugi's being murdered by a psychopath on his way on a date with Yami.Yami can't believe that Yugi's gone. Everyone tries to cheer him up, even Bakura. Yami misses Yugi even when he feels a little better. He can't get over him. A higher force will interven
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

**Disclaimer**: I do not owe YuGiOh or any of its characters. I do only owe this fanfic, and my own characters, and that would be Rei, Kathy, the psychopath, Eclipse, Shadow, and the Counselors. Ma'at and the other Egyptian gods belong to the Ancient Egyptians.

I made this fanfic cause I got the idea of it. I wanted to make a fanfic with Ma'at and with a bit crime.

Pairings

Yami(Atemu)xYugi

BakuraxRyou

MarikxMalik

JouxMai

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

Ryou to Bakura

Bakura to Ryou

\Malik to Marik\

\\ Marik to Malik\\

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 1 The Tragedy 

It was a Friday evening; it was a week before Christmas. It was snow everywhere. Yugi was running down a street. He was going to meet Yami. They were finally together, and were going to have a date. Yami was waiting for him in Battle City. Yami had acted strange all day, like he was hiding something. Yugi ran as fast as he could in the snow. When he ran past an alley, someone grabbed him, putting a hand to cover his mouth, so that he couldn't scream, and one taking a grip on his wrist. Yugi was pulled into the alley. He tried to escape, but the other person was too strong. Yugi got a good look at his attacker. It was a sinister looking male, between 25-35 years old. He had brown black hair and evil eyes. The man took a hold on Yugi's throat to strangle him. Yugi tried to scream, but no sound came. He did the only thing he could think of. /Yami! Help/ he cried out in their mind link.

Yami stood outside a restaurant, when he heard Yugi cry. /Yami! Help/ He looked up. /Yugi? What's wrong/Someone tries to kill me! I can't breath.../ Yami became scared. /Yugi, where are you/ The reply did take some time to come. /In an alley. Yami...Don't give up on life...I love you.../ Yami felt Yugi's presece slowly disappear. /Yugi? Yugi! YUGI/ Tears came from Yami's eyes. He ran into the restaurant and asked them to call the police. "Why? Is something wrong?" the waitress asked. "My boyfriend is in danger! He hasn't came here yet! He's never late. He said he was under attack!" Yami said, upset. The waitress, named Rei, could sense that he was serous. She dialed the number to the police, and told them about it.

Yugi couldn't breath, and the darkness was slowly coming. He saw memories of his friends, family and Yami. He was sad that he had to leave them so soon, and like this. He was worried about Yami too; last time when Dartz had stolen Yugi's soul, Yami had been a wreck. He could only hope that Yami would continue to live. Soon the darkness surrounded him, and he couldn't feel his body anymore...

The police soon arrived to the restaurant. They talked to Yami, and asked him how Yugi looked like. "Like me." The officers looked strangely at him. "Didn't you say that he was your boyfriend?" the male officer asked. "Yes, he is. We're not brothers. We come from different families. We just look like each other. He's shorter, have amethyst eyes, he's a bit pale, and looks like a child." The female officer looked softly at Yami. "Do you have something with his scent? We're going to use dogs to find him". "Yeah, I got his deck of duel monsters. Will that do? If not i could ask someone of my friends to come with some of his clothes." The female officer smiled. "It'll do just fine." She walked towards the car, and opened one of the doors. Out came a German shepherd. "This is Jake. He's the best tracker on the station. He'll find your friend no matter what." She let Jake sniff on Yugi's deck. Then he sniffed the air to get a clue from which direction this scent could come from nearby. He found it after a while,

and started to lead the officers and Yami to the place he could smell the scent come from. After about 10 minutes they entered an alley. Jake lifted his head and ran to a snowdrift further inside the alley. There he laid down beside something on the snowdrift. Yami felt his heart beat faster. He was scared, scared of what it was lying there. The officers walked to Jake, while Yami couldn't even move. The male officer touched the thing lying on the snowdrift. He shook his head slowly. The female officer looked sadly at Yami, who felt his heart sink. He walked closer to confirm his thoughts. Tears ran down his cheeks, when he saw Yugi's dead body lying on the snowdrift. "Is that him?" the female officer asked sadly. "Y-yes" Yami cried like it was no end to it. "This is car 55431. We have a dead body of a young boy here. We need assistance, and send the forensics." The male called into his radio. "They'll be here any minute." "Do you want us to call someone?" the female officer asked. Then a white haired boy came. "Yami? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be on a date with Yugi?" the British accented boy asked. Yami looked at him. "Ryou?" Ryou saw that Yami was crying, and knew something bad had happened. Ryou walked to Yami. "Yami. What's wrong?" "Yugi...he's..." Yami pointed towards Yugi's dead body . Ryou could feel tears on his cheeks too, and sorrow came. He couldn't imagine how Yami felt, but he knew it had to be a lot worse than what he felt. So he did the only thing he could think of. He hugged Yami to comfort him. "Excuse me, are you one of his friends?" the female officer asked. "Yes... I'm Ryou Bakura. And I was Yugi's friend too... Who did thius to him?" "We don't know yet. Could you take care of your friend?" "Y-es." Soon the forensics and more officers came. They cordoned off inside the alley, took pictures, and samples of things on and around Yugi's body. Then some men from the mortuary took Yugi's body away to the mortuary to do a post mortem. Yami now sat beside Ryou, still crying. His eyes were full of pain and despair. Ryou called for Bakura on their ind link, he needed his help. Bakura? Where are you?

Not far from there Bakura sat on a bench in the Park. Bakura? Where are you? I'm in the Park. Why? I need some help... With what? Yami Bakura sighed. What's wrong with the baka Pharaoh? And where are you? In an alley. Please come. Oh alright Bakura pulled out the Millennium Ring. "Find Ryou" he ordered it, and it started to lead him to where Ryou, and Yami were.

"It's my fault..." Ryou looked at Yami. "No, Yami. It's not your fault. You didn't know that this would happen." "I should have been with him... I abandoned him, when he needed me the most..." "Shut up, Pharaoh!" a voice yelled in the end of the alley. It was Bakura. He stared disbelieving around him, glared at the officers, and then looked at Ryou and Yami. "What in the seven hells happened here! Why are all the coppers here? And what the hell is wrong with the Pharaoh!" Yami didn't really want to cry in front of Bakura, but he couldn't stop the tears. "Bakura, this is not a good time to do that." Ryou said, even he crying. Bakura didn't want Ryou to cry, but he didn't know how to comfort him. But why was the Pharaoh crying too? "Ryou, please don't cry. Tell me what's happened?" Bakura said, with an unusually soft voice. Ryou sobbed a little, and looked at Yami. "Yugi's been" "Been what?" "Yugi's been murdered." Ryou flung himself in Bakura's arms, crying. Bakura embraced his hikari. Now he knew why

Yami and Ryou had cried, and why the coppers were there. 'It must be terrible to lose your hikari, the one you love. To lose the one you've swore to protect. I can't even describe how I would feel if it were Ryou who'd been murdered.' Bakura thought. For once he felt sad for the Pharaoh. "Who did it?" "We don't know. The only one who saw the murderer was Yugi..." Ryou said. "And we might never do. Sometimes the police can't get any clues or evidence, when that happen they close the case and the murderer gets away." Ryou sobbed. Yami stiffened, which Bakura noticed. "Don't worry Yami. If they can't find him, we will. There's no way that he can get away with killing a hikari." Yami looked at Bakura. "What did you just call me?" he asked surpriced. "Yami. What?" Can't I call you that? Geesh I'm not that bad that I tease you or anything when you're sad. I know how it feels to lose someone you love..." Yami looked astoneished. 'The Tomb Robber's really changed a lot. I think it's thanks to Ryou. Hikaris have a

strange power over us yamis...but my hikari's gone... what will I do now? Yugi...' The female officer came towards them, Jake beside her. "Does he have any relatives? We must inform them about this, as sad as it is..." Yami looked up. "Yeah... his Grandpa. We live in the Kame Game shop." "And do you have any?" "No. They died a long time ago." 'In fact over 3000 years ago.' He thought. "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you... I'll drive you home." Ryou and Bakura stood up+. "We're not leaving him alone!" they said in unison. She smiled at them a little. "Alright. I'll drive you all to his home. And I'll be forced to inform Yugi's Grandfather too... That's the worst thing about this job." She sighed. They went to her car, sat in and drove off.

Yugi's Grandpa didn't take the news about his grandson's death very well, now he only had Yami... Still he took it a lot better than Yami did. He thanked Kathy (the female officer) for telling him though. When she were about to leave, he followed her to the door. "Please, find the one who did this." he begged her. "I'll try. I promise." Then she went away, back to the crime scene. Sugoroku closed the door, and sat down in the living room, where Yami, Bakura and Ryou still sat. No one said a word in several minutes. Then Ryou broke the silence. "I can't believe that Yugi's gone..." Sugoroku looked at him. "He's not really gone..." "What do you mean?" Bakura asked. Sugoroku watched them with wise and gently eyes. "As long as we remember him, he'll always be with us in our hearts" "You're right" Ryou said. 'How could I forget him...' Yami thought, slipped his hand down in his pocket to a small box.

Somewhere else in a place with white walls and pillars stood a group of men and women. Through a small pond they could see everything that happened on earth. They weren't very happy to what happened this evening. "What should we do?" a younger male asked. One of the elders watched the Pharaoh on earth careful. "We shouldn't do anything. We're not supposed to intervene in the human's lives." Another male said. Then a woman stormed inside. The elder man , who had watched the Pharoah looked up. "What are you doing here, Ma'at?" She glared at the younger ones, and turned to him. "Why I'm here?" She said with a soft voice, but her eyes flashed dangerously. "Well, a very young soul's been takened too early, and not just any soul, one so innocent and pure that there's no one alike it" "We are well aware of that" he said calm. "And you're just standing here?" "So what!" one of the younger males said, disrespectful. Ma'at's eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue, boy. You are not to talk to me like that to me! I've been here for thousands of years; I've followed all Pharaohs including Atemu Yami together with the other Egyptian Gods. And that includes Yugi too, when he was Atemu's hikari. I will not accept his death, nor will the others of my family." The elder male nodded. "Alright, if all of your family won't accept this, you are free to take the soul with you. It'll need a new body though. And there's one condition..." "What?"

TBC

So what did you think? Do you want me to continue with this fanfic? And don't worry Yugi won't be gone for ever.

Please Review -

Yami: Yugi's dead...

Yugi: I will come back. In fact I'll be back in the next chapter.

Yami: I can still hear his voice...

Yugi: Yami! I'm right behind you!

Yami: T.T Yugi's gone...

Yugi: Ra help me!

Me: - Poor Yugi


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not owe YGO or any other manga/anime. I do only owe this fanfic and my own characters. I don't owe Evanescence's lyrics or music either.

Thank you all who have read this fanfic, and reviewed it. I'm a happy girl -

For you who don't know who Ma'at is she's the goddess of justice, truth, order and balance.

Now I will start with chapter 2 and don't you worry Yugi will be back now.

**Chapter 2 The Months Afterwards**

After that Ma'at heard the condition, she almost bursted out laughing. 'Poor Yugi' she thought. 'He'll be scared half to death.' She took Yugi's soul inside an orb, and went home. She called for Isis (1), Hathor (2), Heket (3), and Tauert (4) to help her. Together they started to make a new body for the soul of Yugi, but Ma'at was the one who would take care of the most part.

They never found Yugi's murderer, which was a disappointment for everyone who knew him. Kathy had done everything she could, sadly that wasn't enough. Yugi's funeral was a week after his death, everyone came, Sugoroku, Yami, Ryou, Malik, Isis, Rasheed, Jou, Anzu, Honda, Mai, Otogi, Shizuka, Mokuba, Kaiba… even Marik and Bakura. Kathy came too. Almost everyone cried. The ones born in Japan laid roses, both red and white on Yugi's coffin, while Yami, Malik, Isis, Rasheed, Marik and Bakura lay gifts and offerings to his spirit that they thought he would need in the Underworld. When the funeral was over, the Egyptians stayed. Yami summoned Dark Magician, or Mahado's spirit. "Mahado, can you do the funerary rituals on my Aibou?" he asked with a voice full of pain. Mahado watched his Pharaoh. "Of course, my Pharaoh. I'll guide his soul to the Underworld." He started the Ceremony and rituals.

In another place Ma'at looked up when she heard running footsteps coming closer. She smiled when she saw tricoloured hair. "Hi sweetie" she said. Big amethyst eyes peeped out. "Hi Okasa" a sweet voice said. "You know I'm not your real mother" "In this life you are. You gave birth to me, after that I died. Therefore you're my mother now." Ma'at looked at 'her' child. 'Damn, he's right' "Alright, but you're still the same as when you lived, right?" "Yes. I've just got a different mother now. I haven't forgotten my old family or friends. Or my murderer…" Yugi looked down. Ma'at's eyes softened. "Yugi, come here" Yugi walked towards his mother. "I love you, in some months your body will be a 16 year olds. It'll be as old as when you died. Then we'll go to earth." Yugi looked up at her. She placed him in her knee. "You'll go with me?" "Yes, I am. And then we'll do two things. First we'll unite you with Atemu. Second we'll find your murderer." Yugi smiled. "I'd love that. He's caused all my friends and family so much pain." Ma'at smiled at him. "Yes, he has." Then a bright light shone from a table in Ma'at's room. "What's that?" Yugi asked. She placed him on a pillow (A/N a very big pillow) and walked towards it. "It's gifts or offerings. The Egyptians used to do that a long time ago, to the Gods and the dead." She looked at the things on the table. She took them in a small basket, and went to Yugi, smiling. "What is it?" "I think it's for you. Your Egyptian friends have sent you these." Yugi watched as she sat down in front of him, putting the basket in front of him. "Go on. Take a look." Ma'at said. Yugi moved closer to the basket to look in it. In it laid a silver necklace with the Millennium Symbol, a leather collar, similar to the one he used to wear around his neck when he'd lived, his Duel Monster deck, a picture of all his friends, some clothes, and a small, dark blue box. Yugi took up the little box, and opened it. He stared at the thing inside it, tears coming to his eyes. Ma'at embraced him, when he started crying. "What's wrong Yugi?" "He was going to ask me…that's why he was so strange that day…" Ma'at was a little confused, 'til she saw what was inside the box. There was an engagement ring, with one ruby stone, and some small amethysts. "It's alright, sweetie. You'll soon be with him again. But meanwhile you just have to hold out." Yugi nodded. "I've got to do something, but I'll be right back. Okay?" "'Kay" Yugi answered. Ma'at walked outside. After an hour she came back. "Yugi! I've got something for you!" she yelled. Yugi came out from one of the rooms. "What okasa?" Ma'at held forth a small, black and silver egg, and a leash with a puppy. Yugi started to pet it. "What is it?" Yugi asked. Ma'at smiled. "It's a wolf cub, and that's a dragon egg." Yugi's eyes widened. "D-dragon?" "Yes. They'll protect you when you're alone. The egg will hatch soon. And you can name them both." "Thank you, okasa." Yugi ran to hug his mother. Ma'at smiled, oh how she loved this child. "Yugi, you should go to bed. It's getting late." "Yeah. Night mother." "Night Yugi"

It had gone some months after Yugi's death; or rather it had gone 16 months. It was summer vacation. Yami hadn't gone outside in months, his friends tried to get him out, but he refused. The case about Yugi's murder had been closed, when they hadn't found the murderer. Kathy said that they could always hope for witnesses to come forth. One day Bakura had enough of the Pharaoh's depression. He stormed inside Yami's room together with Marik, Ryou and Malik right after. "It's enough now Pharaoh! You've been here inside for 16 months now! You can't fucking do this! We care about you; we don't want to lose another of us. Wait! What did I just say! Never mind! Do you think Yugi want you to be like this! I don't. If you truly loved and still love him you stop to sulk right now!" Bakura yelled at him. Yami twitched. He looked at Bakura. "I know Yugi don't want me to be sad, but still I can't forget…" Bakura's face seemed to soften. "Yami, we don't want to forget. It's the memory that makes us go on, by remembering all the good times. I think Yugi would want you to get out of this room" Ryou and Malik stared amazed at Bakura. Did he really just ay that? To Yami? "You're right" Yami said.

Ma'at prepared for the journey to earth the next day. "Okasa, what do I have to take with me?" Yugi asked. "Well, clothes would be good, the things your friends offered to you, and your pets." "'Kay" Yugi ran to his room, to pack her things. His animals watched him throw out everything he'd bring at the floor. They helped him pack. The female wolf, that Yugi had named Eclipse, was a loving and caring wolf. She loved her owner. The small dragon, Yugi had named Shadow, was black and had crimson eyes. He was protective, loyal, and cared much about Yugi and Eclipse. He was a very small dragon, about a decimetre when he sat, and 20 centimetres from nose to tail tip. "I'm going to see my Yami tomorrow. I'm so happy. I've missed him a lot." Yugi cheered.

The next day Sugoroku went away on a cruise, so Yami was to take care of the shop. His friends were going to help him. Yami listened to music, and then it started to play 'My Immortal' by Evanescence.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Chorus:_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

_Chorus_

'It describes my situation right now. It's just like that for me. I can't forget anything about Yugi, even if I want to' Yami thought. 'I must be so pathetic.'

Outside the shop, about ten metres away stood Ma'at and Yugi. Yugi had Eclipse in a leash, and Shadow was in his hair. Yugi smiled. "I don't think he or the others will recognize me. I'm looking a little different." "Someone of them will. You've got the collar, ring and necklace you got from them. And you do look like you did. Your face and eyes are still the same, and so is your haircolours." "Alright, here we go!" Yugi said

TBC

(1) Isis is a mother-goddess, and also a universal deity goddess.

(2) Hathor is the goddess of beauty, love and foreign lands. She symbolized fertility.

(3) Heket is the goddess of childbirth, creation, and grain germination.

(4) Tauert is too a goddess of childbirth, but also of fertility and fecundity.

This is all for now. I'll update as soon as I can, but I don't really know how I'm going to do when Yugi meets Yami.

he's going to jump on him

He's just walking inside calm, and wait 'til the others come.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Second Chance**_

Hi, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while. I've had a small writers block with this fanfic, and I've had a lot at school. And I've switched room on the boarding school, which I'm happy about. I share room with another manga/anime-fan now -

Thank you all for the reviews, they're appreciated.

Anyway here's chapter three

Disclaimer: I do Not owe YuGIOh! Or the Egyptian gods. But I do owe this fanfic, and my own characters.

Pairings: This are mostly a YamixYugi, just so we're clear, but I'll have other pairs too (I hope)

YamixYugi

MarikxMalik

BakuraxRyou

Chapter 3 Reunion

Yami stood behind the counter when the door opened, he looked up to see a girl, with a dog, followed by a woman.

The girl had long tri colored hair, the same as he had, her face and eyes were the same as Yugi's, and she had a darkblue dress, a jeans jacket ans sandals. 'She's so alike him' Yami thought. Her big innocent amethyst eyes watched him. She had an innocent smile on her lips.

The woman was tanned and had black hair. She wore a white linendress and she too had sandals. She was very beautiful, just as the girl beside her. Yami could tell that the woman was egyptian.

"Can I help you?" Yami asked. The girl came closer. Yami saw that she had a leather collar around her neck, on it was an ankh made of silver. "I'm sure you can, and I can help you." She said cutely. Yami gave her a questioning look. She started giggle. "What do you want?" 'I want you' Yugi thought. "You've lost someone you loved. I can help you." Yami was shocked to say the least. "How do you know? I don't even know you." Yami said. 'Oh yes, you do' Yugi thought. Yugi took out the ruby ring, and laid it in front of Yugi. "What the-? That's the ring I offered to Yugi. Who the hell are you? A tomb robber?!" Yami yelled.

Then the door opened again, and the gang entered. "What's wrong, Yami?" Ryou asked. Anzu wasn't there. She had left for New York after Yugi's funeral.

"Why did you yell?" Kaiba asked coldly like always. Jou, Honda and Otogi stared at Yugi. Like there was no end to it.

"Who's she?" the three of them asked in unision.

"She's a tomb robber, if I get it right. She's been in Yugi's tomb, for Ra dammit." Yami said cold. The others glared at Yugi, very angry, which she could tell. Bakura and Marik didn't say anything. The others came closer to Yugi, but then Eclipse started to growl and they heard a hiss from Yugi's hair. Shadow revealed himself, and there were many big eyes staring at the small dragon. (A/N Like this 0.0) Then Bakura decided to talk.

"Who and what are you? You're not humans, for what I can tell. The girl does have a human soul, but not body. And you have neither" Yugi smiled warmly.

"You're very smart, Bakura The King of Thieves," Ma'at said. "I'm Ma'at, one of the goddesses of Egypt, and this is my daughter"

"I've never heard you had a daughter" Bakura said, narrowing his eyes. Yugi giggled, making Bakura and the others feel uncomfortable.

"That's because I'm not borned in ancient Egypt. I was given birth six months ago, but I am 16 years old, or my soul is" Yugi said.

"Dis doesn't make any sence" Jou said confused. Kaiba glanced at him, but not showing it.

"Atemu," Ma'at said, making him look at her and Yugi. "They will catch Yugi's murderer" Yami stared disbelieving at her.

"How? There's no evidence or no one that saw the man when he did that to Yugi!" Ma'at smiled. She looked at Yugi, who nodded.

"One did" she said calm. Yami glared at her, his eyes narrowed. Ma'at just looked back at him.

"Who?" he asked, wanting to know. Wanting to find peace in his soul.

"Yugi" she stated calm. Yami twitched. "Yugi's dead!" Yami yelled.

"I'm not" Yugi said. Everybody, save for Ma'at stared shocked at Yugi. Yugi started to laugh, her friends looked so funny and some of them even cute. (A/N Guess who?)

"Hey okasa, this was funny. Can we do it again?" Yugi asked. Ma'at smiled.

"No, I don't think so, sweetie" Yugi pouted, and then turned back to her friends, that still stared shocked.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tounge? You look like you've seen a ghost" she asked. Bakura, Kaiba, and Jou snapped out of it.

"Who. The. Hell.Are. You?" Kaiba asked annoyed. Yugi sighed, this was just what she had feared.

"I told you, I'm Yugi" Jou was the next one to speak.

"Ya can't be our Yug. He died..." Jou began to say, then Yugi interupted.

"Six months ago. Being murdered, strangled to death. In an alley, on my way to a date with Yami" Yugi stated.

"How do we know you're our Yugi?" Bakura asked. Yugi looked at him.

"Well, first: I've got the things you sent me. Second: I know all your names. Third: I've got all my memories and for the fourth: I can feel that Yami's sad and confused right now. I think I can feel a bit of hope too" Bakura turned to Yami.

"Is that true, Pharaoh?" Yami nodded absent. Bakura looked at the girl, that claimed to be Yugi.

"So it really is him...er...her...Whatever!" Bakura said, slightly confused by all of what had happened. Mokuba, who had hidden behind his brother, ran towards Yugi together with Ryou and Malik. They slided to a stop when Eclipse growled and showed her fangs. Shadow hissed and ejected fire. Yugi took Shadow from her hair, and sat him down on Eclipse's head.

"Stay!" she said distinctly. Shadow looked a bit offended, but Yugi didn't take notice. Mokuba, Ryou, and Malik hugged their once lost friend, and Yugi hugged them back. Tears ran down their cheeks, tears of happiness and of joy. Ma'at smiled at the sight of her daughter and her friends.

"I told you that it'd be alright. Didn't I?" she asked. Yugi smiled back, feeling much better then she had been in a long time.

"Yeah, you did okasa, but this is not relly what I had expected. I feel different, I feel whole again, and it feels great" Then Yugi felt something unusual about Yami, she turned to look at him. 'He's crying!' she thought, quite stunned. She released herself from Mokuba, Ryou, and Malik, then she walked towards Yami. She walked behind the counter and stoped right in front of Yami, her face just some centimetres away from his. Yami watched her. Their eyes staring into eaxh others. Tears of joy and happiness still came down Yugi's cheeks, but now more of them.

"Mou hitori no boku? Atemu, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Yami didn't answer at once. Just standing there staring at her. She cocked her head to the side slightly.

"You're really my Yugi? Why? How?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled, taking one of his hands.

"Hai, I'm your aibou. Yami, I'm so sorry." She cried. Yami became puzzled. Why was she saying that?

"What are you talking about? What are you sorry about?" Yami asked concerned, looking at her.

"For everything that´s happened the last six months. I didn't mean to... I never wanted you to be in pain..." Yugi sobbed. Yami eyes grew wide, and he embeaced her.

"No! It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should never have let you go to meet me by yourself" Yugi shook her head.

"No! It was not your fault!" she turned her head to Shadow. "Shadow, if he ever says that again bite Bakura or someone you think's annoying" Yugi said.

"Hey!" Bakura said, offended. Ma'at sniggered, thinking that her daughter was kinda different then she had been ever since she had been reborned. 'It has to be that she's with her friends and old family again' she thought.

"Maybe we should explain why and how you're back, sweetie" she said to Yugi. Yugi nodded, and TRIED to get get out of Yami's embrace. He didn't let go, so she stayed where she was, and sighed in defeat. Ma'at started to snigger again.

"You have to understand him, Yugi. He's missed you a lot during this half an year. And I know you're enjoying it." Yugi blushed. "Very well, I should get started. Six months ago I went to the Higher people or the Counsellors as they can be called, right after I'd heard about Yugi's death. I got them to give me his soul, so that I could give him a new body. The only condition they had was that I had to give birth to him as a girl. He had his memories from the very first breath. This six months have been to make his or her body to grow to the age that he died in. Unfortunately it took until the day before yesterday for it to grow" Ma'at turned to Bakura. "Bakura, I want to thank you for taking care of Atemu, and the rest of you too"

"Why did you take his soul from the Underworld?" Bakura asked, being slightly annoyed.

"He wasn't supposed to go there. It wasn't his time to die. By the way I didn't really take it from the Underworld. She's back for two reasons. One: to catch her murderer, and the second is personal-" Ma'at said, being cut of by Yugi.

"Okasa!" Yugi yelled, making the others look at her. She looked kinda angry, but not that much.

"Yes?" Ma'at said, not really caring about Yugi's tone of voice. She just continued to smile warmly.

"Don't tell them so much" Eclipse looked at her master. 'My lady is sad' she thought. She went to her and licked her ankle. Yugi looked down at her. Yugi bent down, and patted her.

"Arigato Eclipse. Don't worry. I'm fine" Yugi said to her. Eclipse looked at the male, that had his arms around her masters waist. They almost had the same scent. The male looked strange at her master, but it wasn't a bad gaze, on the contrary, it was a loving and caring gaze he watched her with. So Eclipse didn't worry.

"Yugi, we're sorry but we have to go. Some of us still has school ya know" Jou said, looking sad about it. Yugi smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Jou. It's okay. Besides I think okasa want to talk to Yami in private" Yugi said. Jou nodded. Hw followed the others outside, but then he turned again.

"I'm happy ya are back, Yug. It's been weird without ya. Besides ya look a lot better now. Welcome back King of Games or should I say Queen of Games?" Jou said before running of as fast as he could. Yugi became flustered.

"Take it back, Jou!!!" she yelled after him. Then she smiled and went back inside. Oh it was good to be back among the living. She locked the shopdoor, switching the sign from 'open' to 'closed'.

Yami now sat on the couch in the living room. Ma'at sat in an arm chair on the other side of the table. Yugi came in and sat down on a pillow between them. She looked at Yami to Ma'at, and then Yami again.

"We need to talk about Yugi" Ma'at said. Yami nodded, while Yugi looked confused.

"I agree. It feels weird to have him back, and I don't want him to leave ever again" Yami said, making Yugi blush. Ma'at smiled.

"I know. Therefore I want to talk about her. I must go back home. I can't stay in this world several days, and I don't think Yugi wants to leave you again either, so... I thought she could stay down here with you. What do you two think about that?" Ma'at asked, not that she really had to. Yugi looked up at her, and so did Yami. Then they turned their heads and stared at each other.

"Of course!" they both said in unision. Their faces showed nothing but pure joy. Yugi flung herself onto Yami, making him to lay down on the couch. Shadow looked terrified and was about to fly to them, but Eclipse took him by the tail, in her mouth to stop him. He gave her a angry glare, but stayed where he was. Ma'at sniggered, at the sight of her daughter like this with Yami. Yugi noticed, and was about to get of Yami, when Yami pulled her down again. He pressed his lips against hers, and got a soft meow in response from Yugi. Ma'at watched the scene with much amusement.

"I know you both want to have some time alone, so I'll be going now, I'll come back tomorrow" Ma'at said before disappearing right in front of them. Yami smirked and took Yugi in his arms, and carried her up to their room.

TBC

So this was all for now. I hope you liked it.

It was a little hard to think about what I should write in this chapter, but it turned out all right. (I think it did at least?)

Please Read & Review

Yugi: I'm with Yami again. .. Oh joy

Yami: My hikari isn't dead anymore T.T

Me: See? I'm not a cruel person

Yami: Sometimes you are

Me: What?! Did you say something, Pharaoh?

Yami: No. I didn't O.O

Me: Good

Yami: v.v;;

Me: By the way...You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight. No Yugi for you.

Yami: Noooooo! T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again

I wrote a new chapter a little earlier than I thought I would

But I think you won't mind

Thanks for all the wounderful reviews

I was at the cinema yesterday and saw the Grudge 2, it was okay

Anyway, please read and review.

Yugi: (cocks his head cutely) What's going to happen today?

Me: Oh, you'll see

Yugi: It's something about me and Yami, I guess

Me: How did you know?

Yugi: Well, it is a fanfic about us

Me: (looks around) By the way where's the Pharaoh?

Yugi: I saw him just a minute ago

Me: (runs around in the house like a maniac) Oh. My. God. Yugi, he's all beaten up

Yugi: What?! My poor Yami! Who did this to you?

Me: (growls) I guess it was my sister. Yugi take care of Yami, while I'm writning the chapter.

**_Disclaimer: _I do not owe YuGiOh or the Egyptian Gods, I do only owe my OC**

Chapter 4 At the Museum

Yugi woke up to feel warmt close to her. She figured it would be Eclipse as usual, so she snuggled closer to it. When she touched the source, she didn't feel fur as she had expected. Instead she touched skin. Yugi opened her eyes to see Yami sleeping next to her, his arm wrapped protective around her. Yugi blushed like mad. 'Oh right, I forgot that I'm back on Earth again' She thought. Then she carefully wriggled out of his arms. Luckily Yami didn't woke up. She changed clothes and went downstairs. (A/N sorry guys but she slept in a PJ:s and they only cuddled the night before. I don't want them to do 'it' straight away, because of two things One: Yugi's just come back. Two: I want to make Yami wait a little, just to annoy him -)

Yugi went into the kitchen, and begun making breakfast to her and Yami. She turned on the radoi and listened to music, but she had it on low sound to not wake her darkness up. 'It must have been a hard time for him, he must have been so sad. I know it's not really my fault, but I still feel responsible...' Yugi thought sadly. Then she shrugged it off, and continued making breakfast, singing on a song, she'd learned under her time with Ma'at.

Yami woke up to feel the sun rays warming his back. He opened his eyes to see his bed empty, and he started to have doubt about what was real or not. 'Was it just another dream, that Yugi came back? Or was it real? If it was why isn't he here?' Yami asked himself. He put some clothes on. His black leather pants and tank top. Then he went downstairs. When he was at the bottom of the stairs he heard someone singing in the kitchen. He recognized the voice, and he went to peek into the kitchen. There stood Yugi, making beakfast to them both and singing on egyptian. Yugi didn't notice that he stood there, which suited him good.

Yugi then felt someone watxhing her and turned to the dooropening. There she saw Yami, she knew he had heard her singing and she turned dark red. 'Ra, why me?' she thought. "G-good morning, Yami" she said, standing about 2 metres in front of him.

"Hello, aibou. Did you sleep well?" Yami asked. He thanked the gods that it hadn't been another dream. He went closer to her.

"Hai, I did. You?" Yugi asked him happily. Her old happy self was back, and Yami was overjoyed that Yugi was back. Yami smirked and pulled closer.

"Nah, not really. I got more sleep than I've had in some months so I'm fine" he answered blankly. Yugi smiled, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm happy being back, now I can force you to regain your lost sleep" Yugi purred yeasingly. Yami looked at her, with an amused smile.

"Yugi, did Ma'at teach you to be like this? If she did I have to thank her later" Yugi shook her head.

"Iie, she didn't. She's teached me about your life and family. So don't even think about keep anything away from me about it" Yugi stated. Yami chuckled.

"I wouldn't even think or dare to do it, little one. You are a daughter of a goddess, I don't really want to feel her wrath, if I hurt you" Yugi smiled, and placed her finger on his nose tip.

"And you are a Pharaoh, you too a god. You're a god among the living. I'm just a human reborned by a goddess" Yugi stated. Then she pulled him down on a chair. She placed two plates on the table, one with eggs and bacon, and another with cereal and milk.

They sat and ate silent, Yami his eggs and bacon, and Yugi her cereal. Afterwards Yami helped Yugi do the dishes.

One hour later, they sat in front of the TV and watched some championship in Duel Monsters from USA. Yami comented what would be the best strategies, and Yugi tried to convince him that the players couldn't hear him, which didn't go that well.

"Yami, what happened when I was gone?" Yugi asked. Yami looked at her, now ignoring the duels on the TV.

"Not much really. The others have tried to cheer me up, but I didn't listen. Kaiba and Jou has begun to get along, Mokuba forced them of course. Anzu leaved for New York. Honda and Otogi are like best friends, they have always been together and played Dungeon dice monsters. Hmm... Ryou and Bakura have been here and kept me company almost everyday, and they're more close than they were before, so are Malik and Marik. I don't really know how it is with Ishizu. I haven't been at the museum awhile... That's pretty much it" Yugi nodded, and cuddled closer to him. She was happy that her friends had continued like before she died.

"I won't leave you again, Atemu. So please be your old self again" Yugi whispered. Yami smiled and nodded.

Yami and Yugi went to the museum to visit Ishizu. Yugi had practically beged him to go. And he couldn't refuse her that. He knew that he had to see Ishizu too. He wanted to ask her about these Counsellors Ma'at had talked about. Never before had he heard of them, and it bothered him.

"Are you shure that we'll find Ishizu? Isn't it easier to ask in the reception after her?" Yugi asked him. She got a warm smile in responce.

"If I know Ishizu right, she'll know we'll come" Yami took Yugi to an Egyptian exhibit. Yugi's eyes became wide of curiousity. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at Yugi's excitement.

"My Pharaoh, I'm happy to see that you're alright" a female voice said.

"Hello, Ishizu. Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm sorry if I worried you" Yami said, feeling a bit ashamed.

"It's alright. I wasn't worried, I knew that you would be better" Ishizu stated. Then she turned her head towards Yugi, and smiled.

"Ehm, yes, this is Yugi's cousin-" Yami began to say, but he was cut of by Ishizu.

"My Pharaoh, I know that's Yugi. I know it's hard for other people to accept, but no we that has possessed a Millenium Item, and experienced the Shadow Magic. I am curious how he could come back" she said. Yugi had sat herself beside Yami, and they told her about everything.

"I see. The Gods did a good deed. It isn't always a mortal is being proved to be resurected by them. Then again I don't think they want one of their own to die of a broken heart" she said. Yami nodded in agreement.

"Yugi, I want to show you something" Ishizu said, sighning them to follow her. She took them down some stairs and into a small room.

"This is a exhibit that I'll open in a couple of weeks, but I think that it is of high value that I'll show you this now, Yugi" Ishizu said, turning on the lights. In the room was statues and pictures of the Egyptian Goddesses. Yugi watched with big eyes, then her eyes landed on a statue.

"Okasa!" Yugi said surpriced. The statue was almost identical to Ma'at. Ishizu watched silent. Yami walked to Yugi and looked at the statue.

"It's really a good work. I almost thought it was her" Yami said. Yugi glanced at him.

"It doesn't get me right at all" a very familiar voice said, slightly offended. Yami stiffened and turned around. Ishizu bowed and Ma'at stood in the middle of the room. Yugi cheered and jumped on her.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked her. Ma'at smiled and gave Yugi a pet on the head.

"I said that I would come back today, but don't worry. I've got a meeting with an old friend soon, so I'll be forced to leave" Ma'at said.

Yami decided to talk with Ishizu when he and Yugi was ready to leave, and go back home.

"Ishizu, do you know anything about the Counsellors? I haven't heard of them, not even when in the ancient" Yami asked. Ishizu shook her head.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but I'm afraid that I don't. I could try to get some information, but it might take some time" Yami nodded.

"Thank you, Ishizu. I can't help but feel that something's strange about this" Then he and Yugi walked home.

This was all you'll get for now

I 'm sorry if you don't think it was any good

I guess I'm still a bit depressed that YuGiOh won't be sent anymore in Sweden. The bastards only sent to episode 97. ToT

Anyway, please read and review.

Me: Yugi, is Yami alright now?

Yugi: Yeah, he's just a little dizzy

Me: Good, I don't want to defend him from Bakura

Yami: You don't have to... I can take care of myself

Me: Sure you can, and Yugi can too

Yugi: Yami, you go to rest now

Yami: B-but I...

Yugi: NOW!


	5. Chapter 5

**A second chance**

Hi everyone

Sorry I haven't updated in a month, I'm having major writer's block

and tests at school (Me: Bakura, plz burn it down) v.v;;

Plus I've posted a new fic, 'Running From You, My Loved'

And I've been starting with another idea too

Well better get starting with the chapter, ne?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not owe YuGiOh or the egyptian gods, I only owe the idea to thuis fic and my OC_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

:Shadow to Yami:

#Yami to Shadow#

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Yugi snuggled closer to Yami on the couch, sighing happily. They was waiting for Bakura and Ryou to come.

"Somethings the matter, love?" Yami asked. Yugi shook her head.

"Iie, nothing. Just..." Yugi became silent. Yami pulled her tighter into their embrace.

//That's a lie, aibou, and you know it// Yugi smiled.

/Can't hide anything from you, can I?/ she said, purring seductively. Yami laughed.

//No, you can't, besides you're a terrible liar// he teased his hikari, who now were blushing

"I'm just a little woried…" Yugi said.

"About what aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yami...What if I can't find the man who murdered me? What if I fail? What if he does it again?" Yugi said saddly. Yami pulled her closer to his chest.

"You'll find him, aibou. He´ll not get away with this. He'll be judged by a court or the Shadow Realm. I promise you this aibou, he'll never hurt you again" Yami statted, pulling the smaller one even closer.

Yugi calmed down and laid there beside Yami, snuggling into his chest. She sighed happily. Yami smiled and gave her a kiss. Then the doorbell rang and Yami got up to look who it was. He opened the door and found Ryou and Bakura on the other side.

"Hi!" Ryou cheered. Yami smiled back.

"Hi Ryou" Yami turned around and went back to the living room, the two whitehaired males right behind him. Yugi jumped when she saw them, and smiled gently.

"Hi guys. Where've you been?" Yugi asked. Ryou blushed and Bakura smirked and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, causing Ryou to blush even more.

"Do you really want to know, princess?" Bakura asked, still smirking. Yugi shook her head.

"No, I think I already know. I mean after all the watching I did up there on you guys" Yugi teased. The other three looked shocked, staring at her. Yugi began to giggle.

"You actually believe I watched you when you did THAT?" Yugi managed to get out. The whitehaired boys let out a sigh of relief. Yami got around Yugi and scooped him up. Yugi gave out an 'eep' and tried to get away. They all ended up on the floor laughing.

"So Yugi how is it up there?" Ryou asked. Yugi smiled.

"It's very beautiful... or at least in the gods of Egypt's part. It's a copy of ancient Egypt, sand, pyramids, sphinxes, everything...it almost never rains when we're awake and the sun shines at us all days" Yugi said dreaming.

"You better watch her Pharaoh, or she'll go back there" Bakura said. Yugi glared at him.

"Bakura" Yugi hissed. The Tomb Robber just smirked.

"Let's go now, please" Ryou said, trying to prevent a small fight. The others nodded.

"By the way. Yami, have you seen Eclipse and Shadow? I haven't seen them in awhile" Yugi asked her dark. Yami shook his head.

"Sorry aibou, I haven't seen them" Yugi began to get worried.

"We've got to find them. They must be here somewhere" Yugi said.

"Let's go look for them then" Ryou said. It took them about 20 minutes to find the animals... They'd found a corner under Yugi's and Yami's bed.

* * *

"That was great. I've missed hamburgers" Yugi said happily, after they'd been on Burger World to eat. Yami and the other two smiled.

"Why? Didn't you get it up there?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook her head.

"Iie, they didn't have it, but they had egyptian food, and it's very good too. But I like hamburgers the best" Yugi said happily.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yami asked them.

"I don't know. It'd be good if we went to the police station and tell them how the man looked like, but we don't have to do it right away" Yugi said. Yami nodded.

"Do you even remember how the guy looked like, midget?" Bakura asked. Yugi looked down at the ground.

"Yes, it's nothing you just forget, Bakura. Would you forget if someone killed you? I doubt it" Yugi said sadly. Seeing that his friend was sad of Bakura's question, Ryou elbowed his yami in the ribs. Bakura hissed in pain, and clutched his side. Yami glared daggers at him, but not that many, when Bakura had been nice to him the past couple of months.

Eclipse watched them with interest, while Shadow was in Yugi's backpack.

"He didn't mean it Yugi. You know how he is, says rough things, but he doesn't mean it" Ryou said, kneeling in front of Yugi, looking into her eye's. Yugi smiled and nodded.

Then they walked past an alley when suddenly Eclipse began to bark and Sahadow began to hiss from the backpack. Yugi felt a pain through her body. Yugi fell to her knees and bagan to shake.

"Yugi?! What's wrong?" Yami and Ryou asked. Yugi shook her head. Bakura looked at something inside the alley, then he pulled Yugi onto his back and began to run away from it, with Ryou, Yami and Eclipse right after. He didn't stop until they're at Jou's place.

"What the hell happened?" Yami asked, after he'd got back his breath. Bakura looked serious.

"I felt a disturbed soul inside that alley, a twisted soul" Bakura explained. Yami raised an eyebrow. Shadow came out and flied over to Yami.

:You, my lady's male: Shadow said to Yami. Yami blinked confused, and looked around.

# Who was that? Where are you?#

:I'm right here. My master and that Bakura felt the presence of the one that killed her, that's why she collapsed in pain: Yami looked down at Shadow.

#I understand, but tell me one thing... How is it that you can talk to me?#

:I'm a dark dragon. You're a yami. We have some sort of connection, but I don't really know exact why: Shadow stated. Yami nodded.

#Okay, how about Yugi? Can she hear you too?#

:No. My master is of the light. So is Eclipse, so therefore they have a connection: Shadow continued.

#So this is almost like mine and Yugi's mind link, but I can only talk to you, and Yugi with Eclipse#

:Yes:

"Let's go inside to Jounochi" Ryou suggested. The others followed him inside. Bakura knocked on the door. Sounds were heard from inside, and voices. After about five minutes Jou opened the door, Mai standing behind him. Their clothes looked like they've just been thrown onto them.

"Ahm, sorry to interupt you" Yami said. Jou just looked at them a little angry, but that soon changed when he saw Yugi on Bakura's back.

"What's wrong with Yug?" he asked worried. Ryou, Bakura and Yami looked at each other.

"Could we go inside. We really don't want to talk about it out here" Yami suggested.

They went inside and sat down on the couch.

"So ya are tellin me dat dis guy dat killed Yug is still here in town, and dat ya walked past an alley and felt ´im?" Jou asked, just to make sure he had understood everything.

"It seems like it. I felt it too, there's no mistake. The presence I felt was the same as I felt faintly the night in that alley" Bakura said.

"So what are we going to do?" Mai asked, sitting next to Ryou and Jou.

"I'm going to the police station right away" Yugi said, entering the room, coming from Jou's bedroom. Yami stood up and walked to her.

"You sure, aibou?" he asked, recieving a nod from her.

"Yeah, I want this over with" she said.

"Then I better go with you, sweetie" a voice said from behind the couch. Everyone exept Yami and Yugi jumped startled. There stood Ma'at smirking. You could easily see that she was amused.

"Hi okasa" Yugi cheered. Ma'at smiled warmly back at her and Yami.

"Why can't you come through the door as a normal human?" Jou asked her, slightly annoyed.

"This is way more fun" Ma'at stated, smirking. Jou groaned and went to Mai, who began to stroke his hair.

"Now let's go to the station then" Ma'at said.

* * *

Yugi sat nervous at the police station in an interrogationroom (A/N I hope I spelled it right). She and Ma'at sat there waiting on Kathy. It's her investigation after all. They'd went there alone, to not wake suspicion. Finally Kathy entered the room together with a artist.

They began with the interrogation, and after about 10 questions about how the man looked like and such, Kathy asked another questions.

"So miss Re, why didn't you come forth sooner?" Kathy asked.

"I've been in unconscious the past couple of months" Yugi replied. It was a little white lie, but Ma'at had told her to say it.

"I understand. Is there someone that can confirm that? A hospital? A doctor?"

"My family took care of me themselves, we have some great medics in our family" Yugi said.

"Alright I think that was all I need to know. When we've found the man you'll have to point him out, alright?" Kathy asked gently.

"Okay, here's the number to my cellphone" Yugi said, giving a paper with her number to Kathy.

* * *

TBC

Gomene, but this was all for now

I'll try to update under the Christmas break

Otherwise I'm back when school starts

But hopefully I'm going to update under the break

Plz read and REVIEW! -


	6. Chapter 6

**A second chance**

Sorry, I'm so terribly sorry ToT

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while

Thank you all for the reviews -

Now to this chapter, that I believe you want to start

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or the egyptian gods, I only owe the idea to this fic and OC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

:Shadow to Yami:

#Yami to Shadow#

--Eclipse to Yugi--

Yugi to Eclipse+

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 6**

Yugi slammed the door behind her as she walked inside the Kame Game Shop. It was windy, and it blowed very strong. Yugi had runned almost the whole way back home from the station. She couldn't understand the sudden change of weather.

"Yami! Are you home?" She yelled. No answer: "I guess not, he's probably still at Jou's" . Then she could hear a scratching on the door behind her, she opened, and in came a soaked Eclipse. Yugi began to giggle, and took the little wolf upstairs, to the bathroom. There she began to dry the wolf of with a towel. When Eclipse finally was dry, Yugi walked back downstairs, Eclipse right after her. Yugi went into the kitchen and turned on the radio. They said a storm was coming closer to the city, it wasn't a very big storm, but they said that people should stay inside anyway. "I hope he'll be home soon" Yugi said, looking out of the window.

Eclipse barked.

/Yami?/ Yugi asked through the link.

//Yes, aibou?//

/Where are you?/

//I'm at Ryou's apartment//

/Oh... well, will you be home soon?/ Yugi asked.

//Yugi, what's wrong?// Yami asked worried.

/Nothing, I just wanted to know...Okay, there's a storm coming in and I don't want to be alone/ Yugi said, shaking.

//I'm coming home as soon as I can, 'kay? It won't be long// Yami said.

/Okay, I'll start with the dinner then/ Yugi said. /By the way, don't forget Shadow/

//Of course not, Yugi//

Yugi looked down at Eclipse. Then she took forth a frying pan and some food. She decided to make spagetthi and meatballs. She threw a meatball to Eclipse, who took it gladly. Yugi giggled.

You like that, huh?+ Yugi asked.

--Yes, my lady. They're very good. Could I get some more?-- Eclipse asked, looking at her with big eyes.

Sure, but not until dinner+ Yugi said, as she continued with the dinner. Eclipse laid down under the table, and fell asleep.

30-45 minutes later

Yugi sat holding onto Eclipse for dear life. The dinner was ready, and the storm had as good as come over the city. Just then the door opened and slammed shut. Yugi did't notice, she was to affraid. Yami ran into the living room, sensing Yugi there. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Yugi's eyes shot open and she released Eclipse and hugged Yami instead.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be here sooner" Yami said. Yugi could feel his sadness through the link.

"It's okay, I know it's hard to be outside when it blows like this" Yugi sobbed. Yami hugged her. Yami took her in his arms and carried her to the couch, and laid her down there. Then he walked out inside the kitchen and came back with two plates with spagetthi and meatballs.

Yugi sat up, so that he could sit down besie her and they began to eat. Yugi jumped a little every time the thunder roared. One time she 'accidently' got onto Yami's lap.

"It's alright, aibou. I won't let anything happen to you anmore" Yami soothed. Yugi nodded, but didn't calm down completely. When they were finished they took out the plates to the kitchen and went upatairs to get to bed. They changed clothes, and laid down in their beds. When Yami had begun to drift away to sleep, he could feel someone nudge him. He opened his eyes to see Yugi. He sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong, Yugi?" He could see a small blush covering her cheeks.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight? With you?" she asked. Yami nodded and pulled his blanket away so that she could lay down beside him. Yugi did, and snuggled into his chest. Yami put the blanket over them, and wrapped his arms around her again. Yugi sighed, she felt safe in his arms. Yami smiled and soo they both were asleep.

The next morning Yugi woke up hearing her phone ring. She groaned, she really didn't want to get up. She carefully got out of Yami's grip and went into her own room and got the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, sleepy.

"Miss Re, goodmorning. It's Kathy Smith. I have great news" could be heard from the other side of the line.

"What?" Yugi asked, a little more aware.

"We found the male you described for us this morning" Kathy said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"I want you to come over and point him out. Could you come here 11:30 am?"

"S-sure" Yugi replied, feeling scared. "Could I take someone with me? I don't want to be alone"

"Of course, this will be kinda hard" Kathy said." I'll see you later then, bye" then the line went dead. Yugi just stood there looking at the phone. She dialed Malik.

"Hello?"

"Malik?" Yugi asked, uncertain if it was him or Marik.

"Yeah, it's me"

"Malik, it's Yugi. I wanted to ask you for a favour"

"What favour?" Malik asked.

"Could you go with me to the police station at 11:30 am? I need to point out that man, and I don't really want to go alone, and Yami can't come with me"

"Sure" Malik said. Yugi felt relieved. "I'll be over at 11 am. See you later"

"Thank you, Malik" Yugi said before turning of the phone. She turned around and walked back into Yami's room and laid bac beside him. He wrapped his arms around her autonatically. Yugi supprest a giggle.

"Where were you?" he asked, opening a eye.

"That Kathy called. They've arrested the man, and I must go over to point him out" Yugi shivered.

"It'll be alright aibou. Do you want me to go with you?" Yami asked.

"No, I've already asked Malik. I don't want you to see the man, I can't even bear the thought of that. You'll see him at the trials anyway" Yugi said, hugging him tight. Yami nodded.

"Okay, when are you leaving?"

"I must be there at 11:30 am. Malik will be here half an hour earlier" Yugi said, kissing him . Yami nodded. "So we have thee hours alone 'til then" Yugi said. Yami smirked at the comment.

"You're naughty, aibou"

Later

Malik came three hours later. He and Yugi went to the station and had to wait a couple of minutes before Kathy came out to get them. She took them to a room, with a big window on the wall. They went inside the dark room.

"If you look through the window, you'll se ten males. We want you to point out the one you recognize. Don't worry they won't be able to see you" Kathy said. Yugi nodded, and took Malik's hand. She looked at every man , 'til she stopped at nr.5. She began to get flashbacks from that evening. Malik noticed that she was scared, she had tightened her grip on his hand and shook violently.

"Re? Are you alright?" he sked, using her alias.

"Yes, that's him" she said, pointing a finger at the man. "Nr 5, that's him" Kathy nodded and told a guard. Yugi sat down on a chair, trying to breath.

"I know this is hard, but it had to be done. It'll be harder at the trail, then you have to be in the same room as the man" Kathy said sympathetic. Yugi nodded.

"When will it start?" Malik asked.

"I talked with the attorney earlier, he said that it'll be on Thursday. He said me to give you this letter, in it stands everything you need to know. When you're going to witness, and all the times" Kathy said, handing Yugi a letter. Yugi nodded and then she and Malik went home again. As soon as they came inside the door, Yugi flung herself at Yami, who came out from the kitchen. Her tears finally came, and Yami and Malik had to comfort her the best they could. They sat there awhile, and soon Yugi calmed down. Then she bagen to tell Yami everything that happened at the station...

"So the trial's on Thursday. That's two days from now" Yami said, looking at Yugi's letter.

"Yes...I'm scared, Yami" Yugi said, burying her face in his chest. He stroke her hair.

"It'll be over soon, aibou. Then you never have to see that man again" Yami soothed. Yugi nodded.

TBC

Sorry for the chapter being kinda short

Next chapter is about the trials

That'll probably be the last but one chapter

I honestly don't know

PLz Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone

I'm back

Thank you all for the reviews

Sorry to say that next chapter will be the last one TT

I didn't plan this fic to be very long, and I had considered to end it in this chapter, but then I chosed to let it be one more chapter

Let the chapter begin

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or the egyptian gods, I only owe the idea to this fic and OC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 7 The Trial **

Yugi woke up early the Thursday morning. She cuddled closer to Yami, and played with one of his bangs. Today was the day, she would see her murderer again, and give evidence against him. She just hoped that he'd be judged as guilty.

"Something's wrong, aibou?" Yami asked, as he opened his crimson eyes. Yugi stopped playing with his bang and looked away.

"No, not really. Just a little nervous about today, that's all..." she replied. Yami smiled gently, and pulled her closer to his chest. Yugi sighed in content, and hugged him.

"It'll be fine, koi. You'll do great. He won't get away with it" Yami said.

"You're right, I'm just scared I guess" Yugi whispered. A soft giggle interupted them. Their heads looked towards the door to see Ma'at standing there.

"Sorry to interupt you...again...but it's time to get ready" she said, trying to keep herself from giggling at the two blushing teenagers, okay one teenager and a five thousand year old teenager.

"Oka-san..." Yugi muttered. Ma'at looked at her, smirking slightly.

"Yes, daughter?" she asked.

"Nothing...what time is it?" Yugi asked.

"Oh, it's 10 am, so you have to get ready. We must be in court at 12 am, so you'll have one and a half hour to change clothes, eat and make out" she said, before running downstairs. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, then they jumped out of the bed, and to the door.

"MA'AT!" they yelled.

"She can be so embarrasing sometimes..." Yugi muttered. Yami chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, she is your mother, like it or not...besides she did have a good idea.." Yami said seductively. Yugi turned a darker red.

"Oh, shush... we'd better go change clothes" Yugi said, before dragging a gloomy Yami into the room again.

15 minutes later 

Yugi came down with a still gloomy Yami behind her. They sat down at the kitchen table, and began eating their breakfast. Ma'at came inside the kitchan, and blinked confused when she saw Yami.

"What's wrong with Atemu?" she asked. Yami just snorted. Ma'at looked at Yugi, who sighed.

"He's gloomy, 'cause I didn't want to make out with him" she expplained. Ma'at blinked again, before bursting out in laughter. Yugi sighed again. "I don't know how I can put up with this..."

Then there was a knock on the door and Yugi went to open. Outside stood the whole gang.

Yugi blinked, she was a little surprised to see everyone. She hadn't seen Otogi, Mai, Shizuka, Ishizu or Rasheed since before she was killed.

"Eh, hi..." she said. She could hear someone coming up behind her.

"Hello, you must be Yami's friends, come inside" Ma'at said cherful. Yugi sweat dropped. They went into the kitchen were Yami sat.

"What's wrong with Yami?" Ryou asked. Yami just snorted again, causing Yugi to sigh again.

"Atemu, will you stop wit that right now?! Okay, okay, I give up. Come here, I'm not doing it here in front of everyone" Yugi said dragging Yami with her. Yami smirked behind her back, once again he was victorious.

After 20 minutes

When Yugi and Yami finally came back, the other sat in the living room. Ma'at looked up, as they entered the room.

"I'm glad that you finally decided to join us" she said, smirking.

"Yugi, Yami, we should go to the courthouse now. We can't be late" Ryou said. Yugi gulped, Yami noticed and took her hand in his own. He gave her a reashuring smile, when she looked up.

"It'll be all right" he said.

In court 

The judge asked the attorney to call in his witness.

"I call in miss Nefer Re" the attorney said. Yugi was led to the box, next to the judge. She was shacking slightly. She put her hand on the lawbook, and took the oath. Then the attorney began to ask her questions.

"Where were you that night, a week before Christmas?"

"I was on my way to meet someone, I was walking past an alley, and heard something. I decided to look what it was"

"Could you tell us what you saw?" he asked her.

"I-I saw a boy being killed by a male" she said, her voice shaky.

//You're doing great, aibou// Yami said.

"Is the man in this room?" the attorney asked. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, he's there" she replied, pointing at the man, she had pointede out some days earlier, the man she had nightmares about...

"Thank you, no more questions my honour" he said, sitting down at his table beside Yami. The judge turned to the lawyer.

"Do you haev any quesyions to the witness?"

"Yes, I have you honour" the lawyer said, standing up. He went to stand in front of Yugi.

"You didn't come forth until now. Why is that?"

"I've been in a coma, since that night" she replied. "I just woke up a couple of weeks ago"

"I see, how can you then be sure that this man is the murderer?" he asked her.

"Sir, with all respect...My body was unconsious, not my mind. That night has been replaying itself everyday. Something like that can't just disappear from your mind" she replied. Then the man jumped up, and began to run towards Yugi.

"You! You can't ba alive! I killed you! You damn little devil in desguise I killed you! Killed! You're dead and burried! That's right! You're dead!" he screamed as he reached for Yugi. She screamed in fear, shielding herself with her arms. The guards jumped onto him, forcing him to the floor. Yugi began sobbing, and Ma'at ran to her.

"I think that's enough. 30 minutes paus" The judge announced. Everyone went out of the room, and the jury went to their room. Yami went to help Ma'at comfort Yugi. She shock violently.

"It's okay, aibou. He can't huet you, he won't hurt you again. If he tries to do that again, I'll make Slifer eat him" he soothed.

"Iie, don't do that. Then they'll just begin to ask questions were he is" she sobbed.

"Oh, aibou, you're so brave. Okay, I won't make Slifer eat him...yet..." he said.

Soon it was time to go back inside.

"Has the jury come to a decision?" the judge asked. One in the jury stood up.

"Yes, your honour" she said. "We find him...guilty" Everyone sighed in relief. He wouldn't get away. Bakura muttered something like " ...damn, I wanted to send him to the Shadows..."

"Kal Urime, I sentence you to death for the murder of Yugi Mouto" the judge said, banging with his club. The guards led Kal away, towards a car towards the jail. Yugi cried, relived that it was finally over. She jumped into Yami's arms as he went over to her. He cried as well, and hugged her back.

"It's over, it's finally over..." she whispered.

"Yes, it is..." he said.

TBC

Well, that's it for now

I hope it wasn't too bad

I haven't looked at any movie or tv-series that has trials in them lately

So I'm terribly sorry if something wrong

Plz read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Hi

I'm back with the last chapter ToT

Thank you everyone for reviewing this fic, I'm forever grateful

You've been a great support during the months that I've worked with 'A Second Chance'

To journey maker: I'm happy you liked the last chapter that much

Wow, I'm honoured that you found the scenes so funny. Thank you very much

Yami: Wait! What do you mean 'the last chapter' ?

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not owe YuGiOh or the Egyptian gods; I only owe the idea to this fic and OC

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//

"Egyptian"

**Chapter 8 Saying good-bye**

Yugi, Yami and Ma'at went back to the Kame Game Shop. Yugi was holding Yami's hand within her own. When they went inside Sugoroku greeted them.

"Mr Mouto, I thought you wouldn't be home until next week" Yami said. The elderly male smiled sadly.

"Yes, that was the original plan, but then I found out that they'd caught Yugi's murderer, and that they had a witness, so I took the earliest flight home" Sugoroku replied. Yugi hid behind Yami.

"I see. Well, the murderer was sentenced to death, so we won't have to suffer anymore" Yami said softly. Sugoroku looked sadly at him.

"We still lost Yugi... The death of his murderer can't bring him back to us" he said, tears forming in his eyes. Yugi's heart ached at the sight.

"No, it can't...But don't you believe in miracles? Or the gods themselves?" Yami said softly.

"Atemu is right, Sugoroku Mouto" Ma'at said. Sugoroku looked at her.

"Who are you, if I may ask?" he asked.

"I am Ma'at. You might know me better as the goddess of justice, truth, order and balance" she replied. Sugoroku's eyes widened.

"Why are you here?" Sugoroku asked.

"Nothing anymore, I just came here to help you get justice and to bring back someone to where she belongs" Ma'at replied, and pulling out Yugi from her hiding behind Yami. Yugi blushed.

"H-hi Gramps" she said. Sugoroku's eyes widened.

"It can't be...? Yugi?" Yugi nodded, and ran to embrace her Grandpa. He embraced her back. "My boy, I thought I'd never see you again! I must say I'm rather surprised to see you like this" he said, looking at Yugi. Yugi smiled.

"I thought as much. The others were as shocked as you are, when I came back" Yugi giggled at the memory. Yami came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and giving her a kiss on her neck. Yugi squirmed, trying to get away, but without results. Ma'at smiled at them.

"This is the time, when my task here is completed, and I will leave you" she announced. Yugi and Yami stopped with their teasing.

"W-what? Why, oka-san?" Yugi asked. Ma'at smiled softly.

"It's time for me to go back to my realm, I can't be down here forever. Besides I brought you back to your loved ones and your soul mate. Now I must return to our family" she stopped, as Yugi wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked down at her crying child. "It's okay, Yugi. I won't say 'do not cry', because it helps you to let others know what you feel, and it makes you feel better. We'll meet again in the future. You are my daughter, therefore a half god. Atemu is Pharaoh, the living god amongst the humans. When you die, we'll be reunited in the gods' realm. You two will never be separated again" she said. Yami nodded, pulling Yugi into his arms.

"I'll miss you" Yugi said gently.

"And I will miss you as well, but you'll have Atemu and your friends to keep you company. Atemu, I expect you to take care and love Yugi, or else I'll.." she started.

"I would never do anything else. I love her and will do so until the end of time" he stated. Ma'at smiled.

"Good, that was all I needed to know. Now, I'll say good bye, until we meet again" she said, before disappearing.

"Good bye" Yugi whispered.

Later that night Yami and Yugi lay in their bed. Yugi had her head on Yami's chest. He had an arm around her.

"So what now?" Yugi asked. Yami blinked surprised, and looked down at her.

//What do you mean, aibou?// he asked through their link.

"Where do we go on from now?" Yugi asked. Yami smiled lovingly.

//Where we left// he replied.

/I'm so happy that I came back to be with you again, Yami. I don't know if I'd be able never to see you again/ Yugi said.

//What do you mean, aibou?//

/If Ma'at hadn't helped me, I'd been sent to the afterlife. When you died you'd be sent to the realm of the gods. I'd never see you again/ Yugi said, sadly. Yami pulled her closer.

"If that happened I would find you again" Yami said. Yugi smiled softly.

"I know you would" she replied, hugging him.

'Now's the perfect time' Yami thought. He stood up and went to one of the drawers. Yugi tilted her head, confused. Yami picked up a small box, and went back to Yugi on the bed. He went down on one knee, and hold forth the small box and opened it.

"Yugi, will you marry me?" Yami asked. Yugi's eyes grew twice as big, the she flung herself at him.

"Yes! Yes, of course I will!" She replied. Yami smiled, and pressed his lips against hers.

THE END

Okay, I'm sorry to say that that's it

I hope you liked this chapter

And that you've enjoyed the fic

I've got two new ideas to fics,

The 1st chapter to one of them should be up now

**_Thank you: _**Spicey Babe, journey maker, Cactus Bob, luvanime4life, dragonlady222, cosmic tomato, Shining Stars Are My Destiny, Atemu Yugi Lover34, InsaneYGOlover, pequena, MarinMelan90, Crystal Sora, and harleydbabe222

_For the reviews_

_**Thank you: **_

Shining Stars Are My Destiny

Spicey Babe

pequena

A 4ever shadow 4ever

Adsica

For having this fic on their favorite list   



End file.
